


Lost a Hand, Gave a Job.

by Lynge



Series: I'm stuck with these Chucklefucks [5]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Bipolar Aiden (The Witcher), Blow Jobs, Cheating at Gwent, I named extra's after Terry Pratchett characters again. Sorrynotsorry, M/M, Running from a Conflict, Trans Aiden (The Witcher), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26820391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynge/pseuds/Lynge
Summary: "You may want to start running right about now." Aiden shot over his shoulder before his gait turned into a sprint.The inn door swung open behind them. A small but determined group of patrons stumbled through the door. The change in illumination disoriented the mob for a moment, their eyes searching the darkness, scanning for the witcher who cheated them out of their coin.---Aiden collects coins. Twice.CW in the Author notes at the end.
Relationships: Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)
Series: I'm stuck with these Chucklefucks [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869061
Comments: 15
Kudos: 56
Collections: Witcher Rarepair Discord Collection





	Lost a Hand, Gave a Job.

"Well, gentlemen, that's three out of five rounds in my favor." Aiden got up and reached to grab his winnings from the table. "Thank you for the challenge." He nodded politely to the three men around the table, stuffing the money into his coin purse.

As he walked towards the door, Aiden felt pretty accomplished. He'd managed to win three rounds without having to cheat. Much.

Preoccupied with congratulating himself on this feat, Aiden didn't notice the serving girl crossing his path. The girl stumbled. Responding with his cat-like reflexes, Aiden reached out for her. She grabbed onto his gloved wrist, and he pulled her upright without missing a beat. "Sorry there miss, I didn't see you."

The flustered girl looked up at Aiden, "That's alright, sir. Good catch."

Aiden marched towards the door when he heard the girl call out to him. "Sir, I think you dropped your cards!" Aiden checked his wristguard and sped up his pace, getting to the door as quickly as possible.

Closing the door of the inn behind him, he felt mild panic rise as he almost walked into Lambert. Grabbing the wolf by his jacket, Aiden hissed, "We need to leave. Now." Aiden could hear the murmur of the inn go up in volume, turning into outraged hollering.

Lambert's brows shot up in question as he turned on his heels and followed Aiden without arguing. "What did you do?"

Aiden turned to face Lambert, walking backward at a perilously fast speed for someone unable to see the terrain. "Won at Gwent."

"And how the fuck did you accomplish that? You're shit at cards!" Lambert matched his pace to Aiden's.

"No, I'm shit at playing by the rules." the cheeky grin on Aiden's features told Lambert all he had to know. A groan of exasperation escaped him when he saw Aiden turn and accelerate.

"You may want to start running right about now." Aiden shot over his shoulder before his gait turned into a sprint.

The inn door swung open behind them. A small but determined group of patrons stumbled through the door. The change in illumination disoriented the mob for a moment, their eyes searching the darkness, scanning for the witcher who cheated them out of their coin.

Lambert started off in the distance, following Aiden's trail. Thank fuck he didn't have the shitty eyesight of an average human.

Aiden tried to remember where they left their horses. He was pretty sure they weren't heading towards them, which was good. Leading the mob away from their horses was probably the smartest thing to do right now. They could circle back and get out of this podunk little town as fast as possible.

Kernow didn't have alleyways, as much as it had spaces between houses. Aiden slipped into the shadows and waited for Lambert to catch up.

As soon as he saw a dark blur of leather jog past, Aiden reached out and pulled Lambert into the passage. "They were practically asking me to take their money." Aiden panted, pulling Lambert close.

Lambert leaned in, wrapping his arms around Aidens hips. "Somehow, I doubt that. What happened?"

Aiden dipped his head down to Lambert's neck, hoping whoever came past the alley would mistake them for just another couple caught in a provocative situation and ignore them.

During their run, the adrenaline built up and settled in Lambert's cock. Aiden felt the thick length press against his thigh through layers of leather.

"The short version?" Aiden breathed into Lambert's ear, "I had some extra cards in my wrist guard. I think they slipped out when I left the inn."

A scoff escaped Lambert, his breath ghosting over Aiden's neck. "Amateur."

"If they catch up and realize you're with me, you're equally fucked." Aiden looked at Lambert with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Lambert pulled Aiden off-kilter and shifted positions so that his back was now against the wall. "Not if they don't recognize you."

Aiden held on to Lambert's hips and ground against him. "And how are we going to do that?"

Lambert pushed on Aiden's shoulders, forcing him down. "We're going to make sure they don't see your face."

Aiden caught on and dropped to his knees, "Oh, so you're going to keep me occupied and prevent them from bothering us?" Pulling the hood of his cloak forward, he obscured his face from view. "How generous of you."

"Yeah, that's me, generosity made flesh," Lambert loosened the ties on his leathers as Aiden reached for the hem and freed Lambert's cock from the restraints.

Aiden licked his lips before moving in, gently wrapping his lips around the tip and sucking. With a sharp intake of breath, Lambert rocked his hips forward. "I think I hear footsteps, better get to it."

He was right; people were closing in. Pushing his hand under Lambert's shirt, Aiden stroked his soft, fuzzy stomach. Circling his other hand around Lambert's hard prick tight enough to lure a whimper out of the wolf. Swirling his tongue around Lambert's already leaking head, Aiden pushed the foreskin back with his lips and teased at the sensitive skin underneath.

Feeling Lambert's grip tighten on the hood of his cloak, Aiden let out a low purr, knowing the reverberation of his throat would carry through.

Aiden loved the heat of Lambert's cock in his mouth. The salty taste of precum on his tongue made something in his stomach tighten. As his tongue teased at the slit of Lambert's cock, Aiden felt himself getting lost in a smooth rhythm. Hollowing his cheeks, Aiden started bobbing up and down, applying even pressure and guiding Lambert's dick with his hand.

Aiden saw boots in his peripheral vision, followed by baffled voices, "I swear I saw him run this way!"

Lambert cursed and pulled Aiden's head up to his stomach, facing him away from the two men at the alley entrance. "Fuck off; we're busy."

"I can see that." The thinner of the two men said. Lambert didn't appreciate how the man was wetting his lips, looking at Aiden's kneeling form.

"Piss off, will you. This is not a spectator sport." Lambert guided his hand down to Aiden's, grasping his fingers and placing the cat's hand on his jacket's inner pocket, where he had a small yet sharp knife. He didn't think they would need it, but better safe than sorry.

Aiden pushed his cheek against Lambert's stomach. With a barely visible nod, he let Lambert know he'd find the weapon if needed.

"I don't think I've had the pleasure of meeting this fine lass. What's her name?" The thin man asked while the stockier one haphazardly checked all the dark corners in the alley.

Lambert gave the leering man a dead stare. "Do I look like a guy that asks for names?" His tone was threatening, and the thin man's attitude faltered. "The only thing I need to know about a whore is their price." Lambert felt how Aiden burrowed his face into his stomach to stifle a laugh.

The stocky man walked back to the entrance. "Ain't nothing here, Cecil. Let's get out of here." The thin man mumbled an apology before he headed off, quarreling with the stocky man on which way to go next.

Their footsteps receding, Lambert felt the tension leave his body as he tried to pull Aiden up. "I think they bought it; you can come up now."

Aiden glanced up at Lambert from his stomach with a level stare. "A whore? Really? That's the first thing you thought of?" Aiden kissed down Lambert's stomach, going down to capture the base of his cock with his mouth, sucking kisses up the shaft.

"I had to get them to fuck off, didn't I?" Lambert pushed back Aiden's cloak, combing his fingers through his hair. The cat didn't let go of his cock and kept lapping at the head. "We need to get out of this shithole," Lambert breathed, locking eyes with Aiden.

"Oh no, this whore isn't done quite yet," Aiden smirked and licked a few drops of precum from Lambert's slit. "You should get your money's worth."

Lambert stilled somewhat and gave Aiden a skeptical look. "Are you serious right now? We need to get the fuck out of here."

Aiden trailed his hand up the inside of Lambert's thighs until he got to the wolf's tight sac. "I'm always serious when it's about sucking cock." He cupped lambert balls and massaged them softly. "Even more so if there's money involved."

Aiden slid his other hand to Lambert's ass, pulling him further into his mouth, hollowing his cheeks, swirling his tongue around Lambert's prick.

"Oh fuck, we don't have time for this, Aiden." Lambert groaned through gritted teeth as he let his head fall back against the wall.

Aiden pulled back, licking at the leaking tip of Lambert's cock, tasting the heady arousal. "You better hurry then, pup. We're not going anywhere until you've come for me."

Sucking down on the underside of Lambert's cock, Aiden followed the thick vein that ran down his shaft. He flicked his tongue over Lambert's sac quickly, gently sucking at the skin, before working back to the tip.

Lambert shuddered and let out a huff of indignation as his eyes scanned Aiden's. The demanding gleam in the cat's gaze gave Lambert no choice. He knew better than to pick a fight when Aiden got like this. Lambert could bear to lose this battle.

Aiden doubled his enthusiasm and took Lambert in until his nose reached the wolf's pubic bone. Opening his throat wide enough to let Lambert sink in, Aiden swallowed around him and felt Lambert's cock twitch. Aiden swallowed again, inhaling through his nose as he slowly pulled off Lambert's cock.

Curling his fingers into Aiden's hair, Lambert tried to hold back. The tight wetness of Aiden's mouth, combined with the enthusiastic bobbing of the cat's head overrode all of Lambert's sensibilities. And hadn't Aiden just told him to be quick about this?

Holding Aiden's head in place, Lambert rolled his hips in a controlled tempo, feeling his prick push against the back of Aiden's throat with every thrust. A tight hot pool formed in his belly. Looking down, Lambert saw Aiden taking big gulps of air whenever Lambert's cock allowed for it.

The view of his cock plunging back between Aiden's swollen red lips while he glanced up, a sardonic smile radiating from his eyes, was hypnotizing. Lambert felt his release plow into him headfirst.

"Aiden, I—Oh, fuck!" Lambert attempted to warn him. Aiden grabbed Lambert's hips forcefully, pushing him against the wall and keeping him there. As Lambert's cock sank deep into Aiden's mouth, Aiden felt cum hit the back of his throat. Swallowing what he could, Aiden gently moved his head back a bit and sucked the tip of Lambert's cock, emptying him of every last drop.

As Aiden got up from his kneeling position, Lambert pulled him forward, kissing him with a growl. "You're fucking crazy. You know that?"

"Even crazier than you think." Aiden chuckled. "And you owe this whore fifty Crowns."

"The girls at the Passiflora never charge me that much." Lambert mocked with a cocky grin.

"They didn't get trained by the best Madame on the continent." Aiden walked away in what he guessed was the direction of their horses. "Better pay up, pup."

**Author's Note:**

> CW:  
> \- Gambling;  
> \- Calling someone a whore (but it's not an insult at all).
> 
> Special thanks to [Jack of all Plagues](https://twitter.com/jackofplagues) for the beta duties on this one! Also, they make amazing art, go look at it. GO!
> 
> The title for this one is basically just a stupid pun. I'll go roll a D4 in your honor.  
> Also, have I mentioned I like tropes? I like tropes.


End file.
